


Minute by Minute

by briennejamie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: A study of Even, how he saw Isak throughout season 3.





	

Who was he? He seemed so far away, he was staring at something nonexistent, something hidden in the walls that Even couldn’t begin to look for or ever find. But then he was present, smiling or laughing. His eyes glimmered with mischief and something veiled, covering what he could only see as sadness.

What was this boy sad about? Was he holding something back from the people around him, was he reminiscing on something already traveled and so unfortunately real. Even wanted to know.

What’s his name? he asked. 

Isak Valtersen.

A beautiful name for a beautiful boy and Even just wanted to let that name roll off his tongue again and again, _Isak Isak Isak_ …

* * *

He followed the boy to the bathroom where he sat for a long amount of time playing some noisy game on his phone. Even would laugh but he wanted to remain inconspicuous before he finally got this boy to know his name. 

He lead him outside, his paper towel stunt doing just enough to capture Isak’s attentions. They sat, they smoked, they laughed. Every moment was another reason to be added to the list of things that Even liked about Isak Valtersen. His laugh was even better up close. Even could see every line in his face, the perfect dip of his cupid’s bow and how his dimples were the perfect shape. He wanted to kiss all of these little features of this boy, he wanted to draw them and sculpt them in stone so they could remain forever.

He never felt anything like this before. It was so genuine it scared him just for a moment before he felt elated again.

Could he ever explain himself? Could he ever convince anyone, especially Isak, of how he was feeling. How purely delighted he was by another human’s sheer existence. What was this indescribable feeling. It wasn’t love, not yet. But it was the closest thing to the divine that Even had ever gotten.

* * *

What did he have to say. What did he have to say to convince this boy that staying with him forever is the best idea in the universe, or at least in this one.

We can do that, he said. He wanted to stay. Even never felt so lucky.

* * *

He couldn’t stay away from this Isak Valtersen. 

He knew it would be for the best, Even was broken after all. But he also knew that he’d rather spend one hour more with Isak for any price, even a lifetime of potential stability with Sonja. Even if Isak rejected him, even if he hated him for not being forthcoming Even knew that it would be worth it. To hold this boy again, to kiss him.

Isak’s kisses were little glimpses of something holier than heaven or God could ever be. His touch was the finest form of therapy, and his voice was an epiphany meant only for the prophets of this world and the next.

Even knew that if he did only one thing to impact this world, it would be loving Isak Valtersen until Isak Valtersen loved himself as well.

* * *

They held each other in the cold air of the night. Even could swear he heard angels singing.

* * *

It was as though everything bad Even ever thought could happen had happened only to be dissolved by Isak’s hands. 

Could one boy really be exactly what Even Bech Naesheim needed all his life?

Apparently so. 

It would never be perfect, but he never wanted perfect in the first place. He wanted Isak. He wanted his touch and his words and his love and his presence. He wanted everything Isak had to give, and he wanted to give all he had to give right back.

If it took a lifetime just to make Isak Valtersen smile for one moment, one second in infinite time, he decided, he could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is also on my tumblr - @briennejamie


End file.
